


Hermitcraft Incorrect Quotes

by BlueJayBird13



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Like all the hermits, Multi, SHIPPING IS INVOLVED, Sh-t post, This is terrible i know, also swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueJayBird13/pseuds/BlueJayBird13
Summary: Writing based of incorrect quotes. Need I say more?
Comments: 93
Kudos: 286





	1. Explanation

Incorrect Quotes!

Here's more info, because I'm nice.

Just little snippets of writing based off incorrect quotes. These will be kinda short, as well as quite dialogue based. And most likely bad. I’m sorry.

Some may be confusing as they were based on a SuperHermits AU, me and a few of my friends were writing. (https://www.tumblr.com/blog/superhermitsau or https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765012)

I got all these quotes from incorrect-hermitcraft on Tumblr (https://incorrect-hermitcraft.tumblr.com/), incorrect-hermitship-quotes on Tumblr (https://incorrect-hermitship-quotes.tumblr.com/), or my friend Mel.

TW: Shipping, swearing


	2. Number One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't do this at home.

The sirens blared behind them.

“Pull over, Doc!” False yelled out. He did so, and soon a policeman had walked up beside them.

  
The policeman looked up at Doc and cleared his throat. “Sir, you are under arrest for trying to carry three people on a single motorcycle.”

Doc cursed. “For fuck’s sake.”

Scar sat there mutely, staring between Doc and the officer.

  
  
False leaned back, processing the officer’s words.

  
  
“Wait, three?” She asked, as she straightened up, concerned.

The officer nodded. “Yes, three.”

  
  
Scar spoke up. “Oh my god.”

  
  
There was a mad scramble off the motorbike as Doc yelled out. “ETHO FELL OFF!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote this is from:
> 
> Police: You’re under arrest for trying to carry three people on a single motorcycle.  
> Doc: For fuck’s sake.  
> Scar:  
> False: Wait, three?  
> Police: Yes, three.  
> Scar: Oh my god  
> Doc: ETHO FELL OFF


	3. Number Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doc is a burden.

Someone walked up to Etho, grinning.

“Is Doc a top, or a bottom?” They asked mischievously, still grinning.

  
He shrugged. “He’s a burden.”  
  


The person stared at him, taken aback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote:  
> Someone: Is Doc a top or a bottom?  
> Etho: He’s a burden


	4. Number Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doc is a friend. Yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason the formatting is all messed up, and idk why.

Doc looked at Etho, nervous. “Hey Etho, I have a question…”

Etho nodded. “Okay, ask.”

  
Doc stood there for a few moments before talking. “You consider me a friend?”  
  
Etho rolled his eyes. “Of course. What else would I consider you?”  
  
Doc started to blurt out words. “I don’t know. An embarrassment? A desperate cry for help? A joke? The list is endless.”  
  


Etho listened to him, head nodding. “Yes. You are all of those things.”  
  
Doc stared at him.  
  


Etho sighed. “And also a friend, yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doc: You consider me a friend?  
> Etho: Of course. What else would I consider you?  
> Doc: I don’t know. An embarrassment? A desperate cry for help? A joke? The list is endless.  
> Etho: Yes. You are all of those things.  
> Doc:  
> Etho: sigh and also a friend, yes.


	5. Numbero Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keralis in hospital. What can go wrong?

Keralis grinned at his friend.

“I love sleepovers!” He exclaimed, bouncing on the bed.

Xisuma sighed. “This isn’t a sleepover, Keralis. You’re in the hospital.”

Keralis looked at him, confused. “Then why do I have this nightgown?”

“That’s a hospital gown.” Xisuma explained.

  
  
Keralis shook his head. “Truth or dare, Shishwammy?”

Xisuma looked at him and sighed. “Truth, I guess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keralis: I love sleepovers  
> Suma: This isn’t a sleepover, you’re in the hospital  
> Keralis: Then why do I have this nightgown  
> Suma: That’s a hospital gown  
> Keralis: Truth or dare  
> Suma:  
> Keralis:  
> Suma: Truth
> 
> Also, I had a small stockpile, so to explain why I'm posting so much is I had written all of these beforehand. This is all for today, sorry.


	6. Number Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't mess with False.

Doc looked at Etho, worried. “Hey, Etho, I accidentally ate False’s cake. How long do you think I’ll live?”

Etho sighed. “Ten.”

Doc looked at his friend, confused. “Ten what?”

Etho spoke again. “Nine.”

Doc’s eyes widened, as he realised what was going on. A faint “DOC!” was heard throughout the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote:  
> Doc: I accidentally ate False’s cake, how long do you think I’ll live?  
> Etho: Ten  
> Doc: Ten what?  
> Etho: Nine
> 
> So, yeah, any upload schedul for this may be a bit messed up. I'll try to do one a day, but I may be busy etc, so sorry if I miss some days...


	7. Number Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is hot.

Cleo lay back on the couch, looking up at the ceiling.    
  
“Girls are hot. Guys are hot.” She muttered, thinking. “Why is everyone so hot?!”   
  
Joe, who had walked in as she started speaking, looked at her.    
  
“Global warming.” He simply stated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote:
> 
> Cleo: Girls are hot  
> Cleo: Guys are hot  
> Cleo: Why is everyone so hot?  
> Joe: Global warming.
> 
> I didn't really know what to do for this, so yeah, sorry. :/  
> Also apparently It's still the 3rd... It's the 4th for me, so is there a thing with AO3, or what?


	8. Number Sven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scar wants ice-cream. 
> 
> (Totally didn't forget the chapter summery)

Scar looked at the man with the Egyptian mask. “Khufu, can I get ice cream?”   
  
Khufu sighed, and shook his head. “You are my prisoner. Prisoners don’t get ice cream.”   
  
Scar started pleading with the super-villain. “PLLLLLLEEEEEEASE?????”   
  
He continued to annoy Khufu, begging and pleading.

Finally Khufu relented. “FINE!” He cried as he pulled into an ice-cream parlour.   
  
Scar’s face lit up, as he cheered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote:
> 
> Scar: Khufu, can I get ice-cream?  
> Cub: You are my prisoner. Prisoners don’t get ice-cream.  
> Scar: PLLLLLLEEEEEEASE?????  
> Cub: FINE!
> 
> Woo, another one today! And I got the date thingy to work. Apparently, my timezone wasn't set so yeah... :/


	9. Number Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's summer!

Doc turned to face False. “Hey, Falsie, it’s pretty cold outside… Wanna hold hands? We should stay close.”

False smirked, as she offered her hand to him. “Sure.”

Etho stared at the both of them (and mentally facepalms). “It’s summer…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote:
> 
> Doc: It’s pretty cold outside… Wanna hold hands? We should stay close.  
> False, smirking: Sure  
> Etho, beside them: It’s summer
> 
> Date is messed up again, so idk. :/


	10. Number Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Etho is trying to sound smart.

Doc sighed, starting to rant. “There’s nothing worse than people using big words they don’t understand just to seem smart. I mean who-”

He was interrupted by Etho who hadn’t heard him properly. “I photosynthesize with this."

Doc stared at Etho. 

“Do you even KnOw WhAt THAT MEANS?!?!” He yelled, voice cracking under the strain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote:
> 
> Doc: There’s nothing worse than people using big words they don’t understand just to seem smart.  
> Etho, ironically: I photosynthesize with this.  
> Doc:


	11. Number Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fake plant~

Etho looked out of the corner of his eye, at Doc, who was yet again watering his plant.   
  
“Doc?” He said, and Doc looked up at him.   
  
“Yes? He questioned.   
  
“You do realise that that is a fake plant, right?”   
  
Doc stared at him, anger creeping onto his face.   
  
“It’s been FOUR MONTHS. FOUR MONTHS!” Doc yelled, turning red in the face.   
  
Scar walked in, his ears covered against the yelling. “What’s going on?”   
  
Etho shrugged. “It’s not a big deal.”   
  
Doc burst out again. “FOUR MONTHS YOU STOOD THERE AND WATCHED ME WATER A FAKE PLANT!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote:
> 
> Doc: FOUR MONTHS  
> Scar: What’s going on?  
> Etho: It’s not a big deal  
> Doc: FOUR MONTHS YOU STOOD THERE AND WATCHED ME WATER A FAKE PLANT


	12. Number Elevensies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What didn't Doc have?

Etho sighed. “Don’t you miss the vivid imagination of childhood?”   
  
Doc shook his head. “I never had one.”   
  
Etho froze, confused. “Wait, an imagination, or a childhood?”   
  
Doc shrugged. “You pick.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote:
> 
> Etho: Don’t you miss the vivid imagination of childhood?  
> Doc: I never had one.  
> Etho: Wait, an imagination, or a childhood?


	13. Number Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was nervous.

False blinked open her eyes, and looked up at a concerned Doc.   
  
He sighed with relief as he saw her looking at him. 

Doc spoke up. “You fainted, do you remember anything?”

False slowly propped herself up, and held her head in her hands. 

“Only the ambulance ride to the hospital.” She groaned, her head pounding.   
  
Doc shook his head. “That wasn’t an ambulance, I drove you.”   
  
False squinted up at him. “But I heard a siren?”   
  
Doc sighed. “That was Etho.”

Etho popped into False’s line of sight, worry in his eyes. “Sorry I got nervous.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote:
> 
> Doc: You fainted, do you remember anything?  
> False: Only the ambulance ride to the hospital  
> Doc: That wasn’t an ambulance, I drove you  
> False: But I heard a siren  
> Doc: That was Etho  
> Etho: Sorry I got nervous
> 
> Double upload day! Sorry, I had a really busy day yesterday...


	14. Number Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blowing up a base~

Xisuma looked at the pile of TNT littering the base before him. 

“I have a bad feeling about this.” He muttered, checking his communicator, yet again, to see if Impulse was online.

Tango looked at him, a flint and steel in his hand. “What do you mean?”

Xisuma sighed, and looked up at him. 

“Don’t light that.” He warned. “But, don’t you ever get a small voice in your head that tells you that something is gonna get you in trouble?”   


Tango shook his head. 

“No?” He queried.

Xisuma blinked. “That… That actually explains a lot”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote:
> 
> Xisuma: I have a bad feeling about this.  
> Tango: What do you mean?  
> Xisuma: Don’t you ever get a small voice in your head that tells you that something is gonna get you in trouble?  
> Tango: No?  
> Xisuma: That… That actually explains a lot


	15. Number Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can’t say boop in a threatening way.
> 
> Try to.  
> I dare you.

Zedaph shrugged. “It is, like, impossible. You can’t say boop in a threatening way, Impy.”

Impulse looked at him, super confused. “What do you mean?”

A few minutes later, the Puppeteer had walked up to Zedaph. “Hey, Polter… Do you know why Xolotl is angrily screaming ‘boop’ into the forest?” She asked, super confused. 

Zedaph sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote:
> 
> Zed: You can’t say boop in a threatening way.  
> Impulse: ???????  
> [a few minutes later]  
> Cleo: Polter, why is Xolotl angrily screaming ‘boop’ into the forest??


	16. Number Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of the hermits wear quite plain clothes...

Cleo grinned smugly. “For this quest, I wore the perfect disguise to make sure I was never noticed by anyone.”

She looked around at the faces in front of her. “Something so drab and uninspiring.”

Grian turned to whisper to Scar. “I feel like this is gonna be a dig at me-”

Cleo looked at them. “Quiet please. Anyways.... I wore Grian’s clothes!”

Grian sighed. “There it is…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote:
> 
> Cleo: For this quest, I wore the perfect disguise to make sure I was never noticed by anyone. Something so drab and uninspiring-  
> Grian: I feel like this is gonna be a dig at me.  
> Cleo: I wore Grian’s clothes.  
> Grian: There it is
> 
> Also, this weekend, I'm going to be away, and I have exams next week, so there will be a week where I'm not uploading. As soon as exams are over, I'll start writing some more, so that by Monday 24th I will be able to start uploading daily again.


	17. Number Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's raining

Doc sighed. “I’ve gotten sick if people always saying ‘how’s the weather up there?’”

Ren looked at him. “So what do you do?”

Doc smiled. “Recently I’ve started saying ‘it’s raining’ and then I spit on them.

Ren took a step back, shocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote:
> 
> Doc: I’ve gotten sick if people always saying ‘how’s the weather up there?’  
> Doc: So recently I’ve started saying ‘it’s raining’ and then I spit on them.


	18. Number Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cat named Toast

Cub sat on the couch, pondering. Scar walked into the room, followed by Jellie, and Cub had an idea.

“You know what?” He said, looking at Scar. Scar looked back at him, curious.

“If I had a cat, I’d name it Toast.” Cub proclaimed.

Scar’s curious look turned into one of concern. “Toast?”

Cub nodded. “Yes! Because everyone knows Jellie and Toast go together!”

( _ Scar.exe has broken _ ). Scar froze. “I-”

He blinked, processing the words, before slowly nodding. “I’ll accept that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote:
> 
> Cub: If I had a cat I’d name it Toast.  
> Scar: Toast?  
> Cub: Because everyone knows Jellie and Toast go together.  
> Scar: I-  
> Scar: I’ll accept that
> 
> Also, my camp may be cancelled due to a recent outbreak/cluster in my country...  
> So I'm soo happy about that. Totally.


	19. Number Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xisuma is a talking bee, and therefore can do whatever he wants to do.

Beef looked at Etho. “How would we get it though?”

Etho shrugged, and rubbed his chin, thinking. 

“I was thinking, maybe, flat out stealing?” Etho finally said, after a minute or two.

Beef gasped. “What? No way! No!”

Etho pouted. “Why not? We already stole a talking bee.”

The aforementioned talking bee happened to walk into the room at that point. 

“Hey guys.” Xisuma said, plopping down onto a couch.

Beef threw his hands in the air. “Xisuma is a talking bee! He can do what he wants!” 

His tone changed. “Also, hi Xisuma.”

Xisuma looked up at the two, an air of innocence surrounding him.

“I wanna steal.” He casually proclaimed, having totally not eavesdropped on their conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote:
> 
> Etho: I was thinking flat out stealing…  
> Beef: What? No way!  
> Etho: Why not? We already stole a talking bee  
> Xisuma: Hey guys  
> Beef: Xisuma is a talking bee! He can do what he wants  
> Xisuma: I wanna steal
> 
> I'm baaaack~ Did ya miss me?


	20. Number Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petition for the Dragon Bro's to get uniforms.

The reporter held a microphone up to Grian’s mouth. 

“So, please tell us about the so-called ‘Dragon Bro’s’.”

Grian pondered this for a moment, before speaking up. “We’re like a cult…”

The reporter nodded, hiding the immense shock they had at what he had said.

Grian spoke up again. “But we don’t wear uniforms.”

He gasped, excited. “We should all get uniforms!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote:
> 
> Grian, about the Dragon Bro’s: We’re like a cult but we don’t wear uniforms.  
> Grian: [gasp] We should all get uniforms.


	21. Number Twenty-One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four REAL personality traits

Scar scoffed. “Hogwarts houses are out.”

Doc looked at him, curious.

Scar spoke up again. “From now on we’re using Warriors clans and getting sorted into the four REAL personality traits.”

His voice has risen to the point where he was  _ almost  _ shouting. Scar took a deep breath, and continued talking, this time at a much lower volume. “And those traits are: Good guy, shitbag, runs fast, and wet.”

Doc spoke up. “And what if you know nothing about Warriors? What happens to you then?”

Scar started laughing. 

“Lmao kittypet.” He finally managed to get out in between the laughs.

Doc looked at him confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote:
> 
> Scar: Hogwarts houses are out, from now on we’re using Warriors clans and getting sorted into the four REAL personality traits: good guy, shitbag, runs fast, and wet  
> Doc: And what if you know nothing about Warriors? What happens to you then?  
> Scar: Lmao kittypet


	22. A Special One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even better than the four REAL personality traits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Note: I’m a part of a Hermitcraft Fanfic discord server, and I sometimes post the incorrect quotes there. After posting the quote in the discord (the one from earlier today), a couple of the members had some quite funny reactions. (I got their permission to do this!)
> 
> Also, double upload day!

Calc scoffed, looking up from their communicator. “No, I’m sorting myself into Hermitcraft groups.”

Sol looked sided eyed at them. “Which are?”

Calc put their communicator in their pocket, and started listing off labels.

“‘Vex angst men’

‘Literally everyone likes these guys’

‘TNT go brrrr’

‘Girls’

‘Small ~~business~~ channel saturday’

‘The others’”

Sol froze, concerned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote from:
> 
> https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/725759614909677708/747562446205485056/20200825_085919.png?width=217&height=297


	23. Number Twenty-Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Top of the World

Scar was laying across Xisuma’s chest. They weren’t talking, just comfortably absorbing the other’s presence. Until Scar spoke up. 

“I’m on top to the world!” He exclaimed, all bubbly.

Xisuma twisted his head to look Scar in the eyes. “Actually you’re on top of me.”

Scar nodded. “I know.”

His tone softened. “You are my world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote:
> 
> Scar, laying across Xisuma’s chest: I’m on top of the world!  
> Xisuma: Actually you’re on top of me.  
> Scar: I know. You are my world.


	24. Number Twenty-Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's a grown man.

“You really shouldn’t be eating those now.” A person said to BDubs. He looked at the person, and death-glared them. “Bitch, I’m a grown ass man.”

The person gasped. “Language!” 

BDubs ignored them, and continued. “And I’ll enjoy my skittles when I damn well feel like it. Nothing you say will stop me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote:
> 
> BDubs: Bitch, I’m a grown ass man, and I’ll enjoy my skittles when I damn well feel like it.


	25. Number Twenty-Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tango is very salty

Tango rummaged through the cupboards, searching. After not finding what he wanted, he walked over to the table, and looked over it. The only thing there was the plate of eggs he had just made.

“Where the hell is the salt?!?” He finally burst out, fed up.

Zedaph walked in, looking smug, and carrying a mirror.

Tango was yet again searching the cabinets, and while he did not see Zedaph, he heard him walk in. 

“Zed.” Tango spoke up. “If I look up and you’re holding a mirror, I’m burning your house down.”

The smug look fell off Zedaph’s face, and he quickly backed out of the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote: 
> 
> Tango, searching the cabinets and table after making eggs: Where the hell is the salt?!?  
> Zed, walking in looking smug and carrying a mirror:  
> Tango, head down, searching a cabinet: Zed, if I look up and you’re holding a mirror, I’m burning your house down  
> Zed: *walks out*


	26. Number Twenty-Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See it from my perspective.

Grian pouted, upset. 

“Can’t you just try to see things from my perspective?!” He complained.

Doc crouched down, so that he was at eye level with Grian.

Grian stared at him, for a few moments, before he spoke up. “Fuck you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote:
> 
> Grian: Can’t you just try to see things from my perspective?!  
> Doc: [crouches down to Grian’s height]  
> Grian:  
> Grian: Fuck you


	27. Number Twenty-Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proper communication skills

Xisuma cleared his throat, looking down at the hermits gathered before him “Alright. I’ve gathered you all here today in order to discuss proper communication skills, across the server, so that we may prevent any more destructive actions in the near future.”

There was a buzz of murmuring from the hermits. Xisuma cleared his throat again, and leaned into the microphone balanced precariously on the lectern in front of him. “So shut up and listen you privileged fucks.”

The talking stopped immediately, the hermits surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote:
> 
> Xisuma: I’ve gathered you all here today in order to discuss proper communication skills, across the server, so that we may prevent any more destructive actions in the near future.  
> Xisuma: So shut up and listen you privileged fucks.


	28. Number Twenty-Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iskall _tries_ to ground Grian (Key word: Tries)

Iskall shook his head. “I’ve got to tell you Grian, after this, you are grounded for sure.”

Grian looked at him. 

“What?” He questioned. Then he realised what Iskall had just said. 

“Ugh, why can’t we just have a nice moment!” He complained, sulking. “Like one where you don’t ground me!”

Iskall stared at him, taken aback. “A nice moment? Grian, you set the base on fire!”   
  
He did. The base was ablaze, smoke billowing out of the roof, which was almost caving in.   
  
“We’re standing next to our burning house!” Iskall cried out, upset.

Grian pouted again, arguing with him. 

“Why can’t we just be happy like we used to?” He questioned. His tone dropped. “Before all this.”

Iskall sighed. “Before you set the house on fire?”

Grian nodded, now really excited. 

“Yes exactly!” He burst out. “Why can’t we just have a nice moment!”

Iskall looked at him, thinking things over. Then, finally Iskall spoke up again. “You know what Grian, you’re right. Why can’t we just have a nice moment.”

Grian nodded along, as Iskall continued to speak. “You know what, fuck the house. We’re gonna have a nice moment right now no matter what!”

Grian cheered. Then, a faint voice was heard from inside the house. It was Mumbo. “Guys I’m still inside!”

Iskall and Grian ignored him, relaxing. Iskall spoke up. “Mmm, nice moment.” 

Grian nodded again, echoing his sentence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote:
> 
> Iskall: I’ve got to tell you Grian, after this, you are grounded for sure.  
> Grian: What? Ugh, why can’t we just have a nice moment! Like one where you don’t ground me!  
> Iskall: A nice moment? Grian, you set the base on fire! We’re standing next to our burning house!  
> Grian: Why can’t we just be happy like we used to? Before all this.  
> Iskall: Before you set the house on fire?  
> Grian: Yes exactly! Why can’t we just have a nice moment!  
> Iskall: You know what Grian, you’re right. Why can’t we just have a nice moment. You know what, fuck the house. We’re gonna have a nice moment right now no matter what!  
> Mumbo: Guys I’m still inside!  
> Iskall: Mmm, nice moment.
> 
> Hey people... My current upload schedule is once per day. However, I am getting a bit stressed trying to upload _every single day_ , and I want time to work on other projects (including a Hunger Games/Hermitcraft AU that I've been working on since before I started this), so I am going to cut down to an upload speed of once per two days. I hope this is okay!  
> (Also school is getting harder, and I want more time to focus on it)


	29. Number Twenty-Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does he look good?

Scar peered out at BDubs from behind a tree. 

BDubs felt a presence, and turned around, looking. He finally saw Scar, and sighed. “You know I can see you.”

Scar froze. He slowly stepped out from behind the tree, and looked at BDubs with puppy eyes. “Do I look good?”

BDubs sighed again. “Yeah, sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote:
> 
> Scar: *Spying on BDubs behind a tree*  
> BDubs: . . . You know I can see you  
> Scar:  
> Scar: Do I look good?


	30. Number Thirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grian isn't too happy with his new book...

Grian flicked through the new book Cub had sent him. Apparently, It was ‘full of drama’. He closed the book, and re-read the cover. “ConCorp revels embarrassing secret about Grian minecraft.”

He cheered. “Hah, yeah!”

Then, realizing what it meant, his mood fell. “Hey wait, that’s me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grian, reading: “Concorp revels embarrassing secret about Grian minecraft”  
> Grian: Hah, yeah!  
> Grain: Hey wait, that’s me


	31. Number Thirty-One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Impulse's dark humour.

Zedaph sighed. 

“What a long day!” He complained, exhausted. “I need to drink something to take the edge off.”

Impulse looked at Zed. (Bear in mind that Impulse has, in-fact, inherited Cub’s dark humour.) He spoke up, straight-faced. “How about some bleach.”

Zedaph stared at him in shock, concerned about his friend. “Do we need to talk?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zed: What a long day! I need to drink something to take the edge off.  
> Impulse who inherited Cub’s dark humour: Bleach  
> Zed:  
> Zed: Do we need to talk
> 
> Oh, I just realised that we have past number 30! This thing has been going on for 5 weeks, but it feels like it has been longer...


End file.
